1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a patterned substrate, an electro-optical device, and a method for manufacturing an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Known displays equipped with light emitting elements include organic electroluminescence displays (organic EL displays) used as an electro-optical device equipped with an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element).
Methods for manufacturing organic EL elements are generally classified by the kind of material that makes up the organic EL layer thereof. When the material that makes up the organic EL layer is a low-molecular weight organic material, a vapor phase process is utilized, in which the organic EL layer is formed by the vapor deposition of this low-molecular weight organic material. On the other hand, when the material that makes up the organic EL layer is a high-molecular weight organic material, a liquid phase process is utilized, in which the high-molecular weight organic material is dissolved in an organic solvent or the like, and a coating of this solution is applied and dried.
With an inkjet method, which is a type of liquid phase process, tiny droplets (micro-droplets) of solution are discharged, so the location where the organic EL layer is formed, the film thickness, and the like can be controlled more precisely than with other liquid phase processes (such as spin coating).
With an inkjet method, however, the shape of the pattern after drying is affected by the shape of the micro-droplets that land on the pattern formation surface. Consequently, if the micro-droplets that land are not flat in shape (if they have a convex hemispherical shape, for instance), this can lead to the problem of non-uniform pattern shape.
In view of this, it has been proposed in the past that the uniformity of this pattern shape be increased with an inkjet method (see JP-A-2004-133031, for example). In Patent JP-A-2004-133031, the pattern formation surface is bounded by a first film (first barrier) that is lyophilic with respect to the droplets, and a second barrier that repels the droplets is formed over this first barrier. The second barrier forms a droplet holding space that holds the droplets, and droplets that go through this droplet holding space and land on the pattern formation surface wet and spread out over the surface due to the surface tension of the first barrier. This improves the uniformity of the shape of the pattern formed on the pattern formation surface.
With JP-A-2004-133031, however, since the first barrier is formed in the same size as the droplet holding space, the range over which the surface tension of the first barrier works is limited to the size of the inner periphery of the droplet holding space (second barrier). Consequently, this can lead to a problem in that the discharged droplets do not wet and spread out over the outer periphery of the pattern formation surface.
Therefore, if the contact range of this first barrier with respect to the droplets could be expanded, the droplets that landed on the pattern formation surface would be better able to wet and spread out over the surface, which in turn would improve the shape uniformity of the pattern formed by the droplets.